


All Tied Up With Nowhere to Go

by fightableomo



Series: Omovember 2020 [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Light BDSM, NSFW, Omorashi, Omovember, Rope Bondage, Sex Work, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: Day 10: Tied upPercy, against the advise of others, ties himself up and get stuck. Idiot.This is a largely nonsexual kink fic, read at your own discretion
Series: Omovember 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998235
Kudos: 6





	All Tied Up With Nowhere to Go

**Author's Note:**

> the idea behidn this is that percy got cut off from his family and in a pathetic attempt to cope, he starts camming.

Day 10: tied up 

In Percy’s mind, there was no downside to his new found career. Or part time job, rather, he wasn’t camming full time, but the money he made doing it was decent, and the praise he got was more than welcome. 

So, when one of his best paying customers made a request to see him tied up, he gladly obliged. 

He had the ropes in front of him and he was making small talk and getting pointers from the chat as he followed a step by step tutorial for a self tie. 

Of course, some of the pointers from the chat read, “Why don’t you get your handler to do these for you? That tie is meant for binding legs, not arms. You’re going to get stuck.” 

Percy read that and scoffed, “First, I’m going to be fine. I practised this earlier and I was fine,” a lie, “Second, Derry is not my handler,” another lie, “and he’s not home right now.” That part was at least true. 

So, Percy tied up his arms and posed, answering questions and filling requests. 

After about twenty minutes, he went to undo his ties. But, found he couldn't. 

“Shit,” he breathed out, “You gotta be fucking kidding me.” 

That caught the chat’s attention. “What’s happening”

“I can’t fucking on ti this!” He pulled uselessly against his restraints, panic building in his chest at the idea of being stuck there, tied up forever. 

Someone must have picked up on this, “Hey, your handler will be home soon. He can help.” 

“Yeah, but I don’t know how long he’ll be gooone.” He started whining, half because of the panic, half for the attention. 

The sound of Derek opening the door broke Percy out of his panic, “Derek! Is that you?” 

He got a call back, “Yeah, I’m home.” 

“Come here!” 

“Why?” 

“I need you to untie me! I’m stuck!” 

That at least seemed to draw Derek to him. The dark hair man opened the door to Percy’s bedroom and looked at the young man up and down. He stayed firmly out of the room though, “Do you have the camera on?” 

“Yeah, why?” 

“I told you, I’m not going to show my face. Turn it off and I can come in and help.” 

“I can’t turn it off because I’m fucking tied up!” 

The chat had something to say about that, “ooooh, brats shouldn’t talk to their masters that way. Someone is going to get a sore ass later.” 

Derek just laughed in turn, “It’s going to be a little while before you can get help then, yeah? Wait for the laptop to die.” 

Percy just groaned again, “I need the bathroom though.” 

Another laugh sounded, “You’ll be okay, big boy.” 

Dramatically, Percy flopped down onto his side, his bound torso still in the frame of the camera. 

He looked at the chat. Someone was offering to call the non emergency line for his area. 

“No, because I’d have to give you my home address.” He sighed heavily, “I do need to pee.” 

The chat responded eagerly. “Should never have told your handler that. We know he just wants to see you soaked.” 

He groaned, “He’s a fucking saddist.” 

“Isn’t that the point???” 

Another huff fell past his lips, “Do you think if I give him what he wants he’ll come in and untie me?” 

“Worth a shot.” The chat was filled with the eyes emoji and a call for him to readjust the shot. 

So, he did. Anything for praise. 

And slowly, he let go. WIth how much he pissed himself for money or attention, it did not take a lot of effort. Just a little squeeze and his joggers grew soaked. 

As he was laying on his side, the piss beaded up and fell across his thigh. The wetness spread a bit over his butt and crotch, but most of it fell immediately down across his lap and wet the bed.

Eventually, the pee trickled off. And he was left with a wet comforter under him. He sighed and immediately called out again. “Dereeeeeek!” 

Again, the man came and stood in the doorway, “Oh wow, couldn’t hold it?” 

“It’s not my fault! I’m stuck and you need to come untie me.” 

Derek rolled his eyes again, “I told you, not while the camera is on.” 

“Well I’m having a hard time sitting up an coming to you. Just come in behind the camera.” 

Derek sighed but complied. He stepped into the room and crept over, making sure to stay out of frame. He reached over the set up to start tugging at the ropes. “Damn, I don’t think I can undo these without scissors.” 

Percy gasped, “You are not cutting these ropes.” 

“Then you’re staying stuck.” 

He whined, “Fine. But hurry, I want to shower.” 

“Yeah yeah, one moment.” The man left but came back and quickly cut him loose. 

And with that, Percy was free to end his stream and sign off.


End file.
